The Girls Next Door
by I'm Bibi-Chan
Summary: An ordinary day at Fairy High. So what happens when the popular guys get entangled with girls they didn't really want anything to do with? The smart blond in class, the fiery 'Demon Prez', the shy but dedicated fan girl and the oh so intelligent and small librarian. They might just be closer than you think, guys.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Lucy's POV**

I woke up early, for the first time in forever. Usually Levy has to wake up me and Juvia. It was only 6.15am. _Geez, school begins at 9, why am I awake already?_ I got out of bed and walked out to the kitchen, where Erza was making breakfast, the only thing she actually knew how to cook. She would always wake up extra early so she could make breakfast for us, then she'd leave between 7 and 7.30am.

"Erza? What are you doing up so early?" I asked wiping my eyes, even though I already knew the answer.

"Oh, Lucy! You're awake already?" startled, she looked at me. "Makin breakfast, for you and the others." She continued.

"I can see that. You're always taking care of us." I sat down at the table and watched as the scarlet haired girl continued making pancakes and frying bacon and eggs. I rested my head in my palms, still a little sleepy and yawning, as I stared at her with admiration.

"I guess so, huh?" Erza placed the plates with pancakes, eggs, bacon and toast on the kitchen table. She took two other plates and placed one in front of me, the other was for her. "Help yourself." She said waking to the fridge and taking out the orange juice and placed in on the table along with two glasses with strawberries on them.

"Arigatou" I said gratefully and we ate breakfast together.

When we finished she got up and took her schoolbag. It was about 7 I think.

"Erza, you don't always have to go to school this early." I looked on as she wore her shoes.

The redhead stood up. "As student body president, it is my duty to make it to school as early as possible to make sure my work is done and that everything goes smoothly today." She said as if she was reciting a poem.

"Hai hai…" There's no arguing with this girl.

The others woke up not long after she left. We walked to school together and met Erza in her class. That's how our mornings were, more or less. Except for the part where I wake up early.

**Narrator's POV**

Lucy sat at her usual spot, first seat by the windows. Her hair, in low pigtails, and her bangs falling to each side over her glasses. She read todays lesson before hand so she could understand it better since sensei's lessons weren't getting any easier. Voices clattered throughout the classroom. It was about to get a lot louder.

"Natsu! You damn pyro!" a voice shouted. It attracted everyone's attention. A salmon-haired boy walked into class with a raven-haired one right behind him.

"You put hot sauce in my sandwich again!" The raven-haired boy exclaimed.

"Yeah, what of it?" the boy replied. He was met with a fist to the back of his head.

"I don't eat Tobasco! You're the only one who eats that crap!" Both of them got agitated.

"You wanna go, stripper?!" They were standing neck in neck.

"Bring it on, fire breath!"

"Uwaa~ Natsu and Gray are at it again." A girl said from behind Lucy. Lucy paid no attention. She'd see them brawling everyday. It was a habit of theirs to get into fights with each other.

"They're so handsome! I wouldn't mind one of them picking a fight with me" she heard the giggling and squealing girls behind her say.

A tall dark figure walked in behind them, with piercings in his face and ears. He was known as Gajeel.

"Oi! Get out of the way, idiots!" he shouted to the fighting duo.

"What's your problem, metal brain!?" Natsu snorted out.

"You're my problem, get out of the way." He glared back. Now Natsu was picking a fight with Gajeel.

The pyro was purposely standing in his way. Their eyes electrically piercing each other.

"Stop it." Another voice commanded calmly. A blue-haired boy with a red tattoo under and above his eye stopped while walking by.

"Jellal" Gray said from beside them. The other two looked at the bluenette.

"What did I say?" the mysterious boy known as Jellal asked softly with a demanding tone. The two turned away from each other and went to their respective seats. Gray followed. The other boy then left. He was in Juvia's class. The class was still a ruckus. With the other classmates talking to each other, the three boys eventually started conversing after a while. Yeah, they would have their fights and create utter chaos, but they're still friends. Not to mention they're of the hottest, most popular boys in school, along with their blue-haired friend.

"Gray, put your clothes back on!" a boy from class laughed in Lucy's background. "Ehh?!" The stripper quickly redressing.

The bell rang and class began. Lucy just stared out the window. She didn't feel like listening to Gildarts-sensei, so she closed out what was around her. Just looking at the Sakura-tree in bloom.

**Lucy's POV**

It was our free period. The class was a ruckus again. No one ever bothers talking to me and starting a conversation with someone wasn't on my list of things to do. I tried closing out the voices of my classmates. It didn't really work though. I looked back outside. It's a good thing I was seated next to a window. Sooner than later my mind began to wander. The beautiful colors of the trees and plants and sky, and the sounds the wind would carry close enough for me to hear, carried me away from my loneliness. Little did I know the president of the student council walked into the oh so lively class and right up to me.

"..-cy, … -ucy…, … Lucy!" I heard someone call my name and was quickly sucked back into reality.

"Eh? Erza?" I was dumbfounded. "Sorry, I was just…" confused I looked outside and back to her. I couldn't think of anything to say.

"Lucy, is there someone in your class named Natsu Dragneel?" she interrupted, slamming her hands on the table as I was still deep in thought.

"N-Natsu… eh.. uh … h-he ..ye-yes.. h-he …" I scrambled to find the words then finally pointed to the person she was looking for. "P-pink hair…" narrowing Erza's eyes to the only person that fit my description.

The Titania slid her hands off of my table and made her was towards the group of boys goofing around.

**Narrator's POV**

The scarlet-haired student council president walked towards the group of boys, taking out a notepad and pencil. She stopped about 5 feet away from them then called out "NATSU DRAGNEEL" the boys turned to look at the teenaged redhead. "come with me. Principal Macarov would like a word with you."

The salmon-haired boy raised an eyebrow. "Gramps? What does he want?"

"That's none of my business. He just sent me to come get you." She replied and scribbled with the pencil on the yellow pad.

Natsu groaned "Tsk, how lame." He ruffled up his already messy hair. "I don't wanna. Tell gramps I'll stop by later. Not in the mood right now." He turned his gaze away.

Everybody surrounding him dropped their jaws and he couldn't help but wonder why. The atmosphere was silent, awkward. Everybody seemed to be frightened by the scarlet.

"Oi! Natsu! That's Erza! The student council president, also know as the demon prez! You'd better listen to her and go to the principal, ya know!" one of the guys in his surrounding said.

The point of the pencil broke and everybody shuffled back in terror. The Titania's eyebrow twiched. "What did you say?" her voice surprisingly calm.

Natsu's sweat dropped, but he shook off the startling actions of his fellow classmates. "Tell gramps it's a bother right now, and that I'll come by later."

"Baka!" one of his classmates yelled and hit him on the head with a fist, before he noticed the malicious aura the prez was giving off and cowered in fear.

"NATSU DRAGNEEL, YOU'VE GOT GUTS. HERE'S YOUR LAST CHANCE. IF YOU GO TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE OBEDIENTLY, I WILL PRETEND YOU NEVER SAID ANYTHING." She gritted her teeth.

"I don't wanna."

"BAAAAKKKAAAA!" Everyone shouted. They tried escaping the rampage that would be caused by the scarlet-haired girl but it was already too late. Erza beating up everybody in her way. Tables and chairs flying through the room and screams filled the area. Even Lucy in her seat cowered, ducking down with her hands on her head, trying not to be another victim. Erza grabbed the salmon-haired boy by the scarf. He was punched in his stomach and dragged out of the room. It was a massacre. '_How could one person be so scary?!' _Lucy thought. Natsu scarred for life and never thinking of crossing her again.

The door shot open with a furious Erza dragging Natsu across the floor by the scarf. She threw him in the seat in front of the desk. He was battered and bruised from the rampaging scarlet. She bowed before the headmaster. "As you requested, headmaster Macarov"

"Ah, Erza, thank you. That will be all." A small, white-haired (although atop his head was more or less bald) man said.

"Very well" Erza turned to the door and peered back maliciously at Natsu. He shook looking back at her with terror. "Hmph" she slammed the door shut.

Natsu sighed in relief. The headmaster took pleasure in seeing him so frightened and chuckled. "Idiot , you should know better than to defy her."

"Haaahhh? Gramps, I don't even know her! She's… really scary." Natsu shuddered. "Who is she anyway?"

"That was Erza 'Titania' Scarlet, head of the student council. But I believe the students know her as 'The Demon Prez'. I've heard them say it before."

Natsu's sweat dropped. "ehh, I never imagined. She's scary. Never knew a girl could be that scary…"

Macarov nodded with his fingers connected before him. "she's one of a kind. At any rate that was not what I called you here. Natsu, you're grades are dropping again." His look turned serious.

Natsu waved it off. "you don't have to tell me twice. Was that the only reason? Then I'll g-"

"NATSU, if this goes on I'm going to have to contact your parents. I know your parents, especially your father, will make it hard on you." Natsu froze at the thought of his father and gulped. He pulled to loosen his scale patterned scarf a bit.

"GET A TUTOR" Macarov suggested strictly. Natsu closed the door on his way out. He was lost in thought while walking back to class and didn't even notice the blond girl heading in the opposite direction. He bumped into her and then realized he was spacing out.

"Itai!" She rubbed her forehead. The books and papers in her hand had fallen to the ground. Her glasses had also fallen to the ground. She scrambled to search for them even though they weren't far. She squinted while looking around.

"Ah, Gomen!" Natsu picked up her glasses for her and gave it to her, helping with the papers all over the hallway floor. They unknowingly picked up the same piece of paper and her hand touched his. She quickly pulled it back, with her cheeks heating up. They both stood up.

"Here you go." He smiled giving her what he had picked up.

"T-thank y-you." She lowered her head taking them back and swiftly walked away.

Natsu raised an eyebrow, with his hand on the back of his neck. "Girls are so troublesome, geez." He mumbled to himself, turning back to class.

'_What was that?! Stupid Lucy! Can't you even watch where you're going?' _Lucy almost ran to the student council room where Erza was still busy with her usual paperwork. Except for her no one was in the room.

"Lucy? What's wrong? Your face is red." She blurted out. "Are you sick? Maybe you should go to the nurse."

"T-that's not it! I just came to give you these. Macao-sensei said you have to grade these papers. Also the books you asked Levy to look up, she gave me to give to you."

Erza sighed. "Macao-sensei keeps giving me more work." Lucy put the pile on the desk.

"T-then, I'll be going…" Lucy waved and her scarlet friend nodded.

Natsu slumped over his table. "Where am I gonna find a tutor..?" he complaned. An idea popped up and he jumped up. "Gray! Can you-"

"No" Gray replied without a second thought.

"Whhyyyyy?" Natsu whined.

"Tsk. I'm not smart enough, you damn pyro. You need a smart person."

"Then Gajeel-" Natsu began again.

"No way. I barely make it out as I am. How the heck am I gonna tutor you, dumbass." Gajeel blared.

Natsu went back to his gloomy state. That's when the blond Natsu had seen before walked in and caught his attention. She returned to her seat. He peered over at her as she went back to looking out the window.

Natsu and the guys went to their lockers. The pyro opened his locker to find a bunch of letters falling out, love letters or confessions to be exact. He peered over to his raven-haired. He seemed to be in the same dilemma. They looked at eache other and sighed in unison. They both then gazed to their long haired friend across the hall. Also the same. Another sigh escaped their lips but with an extra one coming from Gajeel. The letters were placed in a box each of them had in their lockers. They would gather all the letters in there. They grabbed their needed utensils and books they needed and headed back to class.

The bell sounded for lunch-break. Everyone had left class except for the three boys, Natsu still glum. They would usually have lunch in class while the other students would go outside or in the cafeteria.

"What am I gonna do…" Natsu still sulking.

"You gotta find a tutor, idiot." Gray smirked.

"I KNOW, STRIPPER!" Natsu snarled.

"Why don't you just ask someone from class?" Gajeel suggested.

"The guys aren't smart." He murmured.

"And the girls?" Gajeel raised an eyebrow.

Natsu made an 'X' with his hands "No thanks."

"What you got against girls?" He asked again.

Gray smirked. "Natsu had a girl tutor last year. It didn't turn out to great. Turns out she was a fan girl and was spreading rumors of them dating and taking pictures of him while they had study session. In the end Natsu decided to study alone. It was a close cut, but he made it into second year."

"Girls are a bother." Natsu said softly with the two staring at him. "Jellal would agree."

"Heh, Jellal is just not good with girls and tries to ignore them. Don't think it's working though, since he still gets those letters in his locker, don'tcha think, Salamander." Gajeel stated.

"Jellal…" Gray thought, then an idea crossed his mind. "That's right! Why don't you ask Jellal" Gray said fisting his knee.

"Ask me what?" The bluenette entered the classroom.

"Jellal! Won't you tutor meeee~" Natsu shot over the table with his arms spread.

"No" Was an instant answer.

"So… blunt…" Natsu fell to the ground. It felt like his answer just stabbed him straight in his head. "Why…" Natsu softly asked looking away.

"Jellal, Natsu needs a tutor or his parents are gonna take matters into their own hands… and you know how they are." Gray tried to reason with him.

"I couldn't even if I wanted to." Jellal exhaled. "I'm not suited to be a tutor. I don't study, I just read and then its stuck in my memory. Sumanai, Natsu."

"Heh, as expected from Jellal." Natsu grinned at him and got up. Jellal smirked in response.

"Then who could be a tutor for Salamander?" Gajeel questioned.

"Uhhh, hey, Juvia once told me her friends were really smart." Gray remembered.

"Juvia? From my class?" Jellal asked.

"Your ex, Juvia?" Natsu said slyly.

"BAKA! She's not my ex. We went on one date. That's it."

"I know Juvia, she was head over heels in love with you. She told me, you never called her back." Gajeel said resting his head on his fist.

Gray rolled his eyes. "She came off like a fan girl. Dating isn't really my thing, and dating fan girls even worse."

Natsu was confused, as dense as he already is. "Where is this conversation going?"

"What about her?" Jellal turned it back to what gray was about to suggest.

"She told me her friends are smart. What were their names again…? Lori? No, Lucy! And… Lola? Lira? Lemi? Uhh.." Gray scratched his head trying to find the right name.

"There's a Lucy in our class." Gajeel implied.

Gray jumped up "Yeah, that's her! I remembered her name when I saw it on the roster. She's blond and wears glasses. I forgot the other one though…"

"Blond... with glasses? Hmmm…" scratched the side of his head and thought for a second. "AHH! Blond with glasses!" The boys looked at him startled and confused. "I didn't know she was in our class until she walked in earlier today. I bumped into her in the hallway." Natsu grinned.

Gray slid his hand across his face. "How dense can you get… Anyway, she's smart. You can ask her to tutor you, that is if she accepts."

"How bothersome." Natsu whined with his hands behind his neck again. He looked at Jellal and put on the best puppy dog eyes he had.

A "No." even more blunt than before was his answer. The two others sniggered at Natsu's failure as he was mentally stabbed again.

"If you don't wanna ask her then there's always the prez." Gray joked around. Natsu made another 'X' With his arms and shook in fear.

"The prez?" Jellal thought to himself.

The bell sounded. Lunch was over. But the students always took their time heading back to class so no one came in directly. A few seconds had past and the boys heard footsteps in the hall. A blond and two bluenettes, one Lucy's length and very curvy, and the other short, small and not so curvy, entered, whilst talking to each other. The short one had short messy hair, pulled back in a hairband, leaving two locks on the sides of her face. The taller one had her wavy hair rolled up to her shoulders. The boys stared as they made their way to Lucy's seat, which was on the opposite side of where they were sitting. The taller bluenette glanced to the boys.

"Gray-sama…" She whispered to herself and quickly turned away from embarrassment. Her face was bright red, which made her shorter friend wonder.

"Juvia-chan, what's wrong?" she asked.

She, without making the boys notice, shifted her head indicating the boys on the other side of the room. She quickly understood and started: "Lu-chan, we'll see you after school okay?" She waved, her taller companion mimicking her as they left, making their way to their respective classes. Lucy noticed she was the only person in class aside from the four boys. She grabbed her things for the next lesson and buried herself into the book, as if she was reading, trying not to be noticed as usual. Her sweat dropped as she sat in the awkward atmosphere.

Jellal stood up shortly after. "Then, I'll be heading back to class as well. Later." As he walked away he glanced over at the blond sitting next to the window. He smirked. _'Good luck, Natsu.' _

Gajeel and Gray stared at Natsu until he was feeling uncomfortable. "What!?" he said irritated.

"Aren't you" Gajeel started "Gonna ask?" Gray finished, both in a teasing manner.

"I hate you guys." Natsu said standing up. He pulled on his scarf and cleared his throat. He looked back at his idiot friends. Gray showing him the way with his hands and Gajeel smirking at the sight of Gray. Natsu inhaled and made his way over to Lucy.

"This otta be be good" Gajeel chuckled. "I'll say" Gray replied. The two looked on as Natsu awkwardly made his way over to the blond.

"Excuse me?" Natsu leaned to the side trying to get a glimpse of Lucy's face. _'I don't think she heard me.'_ Natsu softly waved in front of her face. "Excuse me, Lucy?" This time she had to look up.

**Lucy's POV**

I was sitting uneasy in my seat as I heard the foot steps get closer. _What does he want? _I panicked. I buried myself deeper into the book before me. _Don't look up. Don't look up. DON'T LOOK UP, DAMNIT! _

"Excuse me?" It was a voice I'd heard before.

_Natsu!? What does he want? Act like you didn't hear! KEEP READING! _I flinched my eyes. My hands were sweaty and I was nervous. Why would a popular boy be talking to me anyway? As I panicked on the inside I tried so hard not to show it.

"Excuse me, Lucy?" He started again, this time softly waving infront of my face so I would notice.

_DAAAAAAAAMMMMNNNN! Now I have to look ..Okay, stay calm, Lucy. There's nothing to it. Act natural. _Slowly I raised my head. He looking straight into my eyes, with that bright smile of his.

"You're Lucy, right? We met in the hall earlier. I'm Natsu" His hand stretched out for a handshake. I looked down and pulled my hand close to my chest. He pulled his away and scratched the back of this head. He cleared his throat. "Uhm, there's something I wanna ask you… but it's kinds hard to say…" He pulled his scarf

"E-eh?" I looked at him curiously. _He wants to ask me something? What would HE want to ask me? He's probably making fun of me cause I bumped into him in the hallway. MOU! Say it already!_

"Would you…" He pulled his scarf. "Would you tutor me?"

"eh" I stared at him astounded._ EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHH?! He wants me to tutor him? Gosh, What should I do?! Should I say yes?! But he's a guy!HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO TUTOR A GUY?_

"Y-you see, I'm really bad at studying and I cant get anything in my head. Truthfully I'm really dense. Gramps said that if I don't get a tutor and if I don't pick up my grades, my parents are gonna take matters into their own hands. Anyway I wanna show them that I can do it by myself, so would you please tutor me?" He blabbed.

_He wants to do it by himself… but if he's got a tutor that isn't really studying by himself, though. It seems like he's afraid of his parents…That's probably it. _

"So would you?" His hands were on the edge of my table as looked at me with hopeful eyes.

I opened my mouth to try and say something, but the words wouldn't come. That's when …

"Luuuucy-Chaaaaaan~!" Loke stormed in. Loke stared at Natsu. "Natsu? Why are you here? Leave." He said a little irritated.

Natsu blinked a few times. "Hah?"

I stood up trying to keep Loke from saying anything stupid again. "E-eh, Loke, It's alright, he was just asking me something."

"Nah, It's fine, Luce. This is so bothersome." Natsu placed his hands to the back of his head and walked past Loke. _Luce? He's giving me nicknames now? Geez Loke couldn't you come some other time?! I wanna smash your face right now. _

"Lucy, if its not a bother, would you tell me your answer tomorrow?" He stopped next to my table. I softly nodded in response. Then he headed back to his seat, as my other classmates made their way into the class room.

I sat down in my seat again and laid my head into my palms as Loke leaned over my table. "What is it Loke?" I asked uninterested.

"Ehh, Lucy-chan, don't be so mean!" He gave me his signature wink which always made me chuckle.

"Fine, what is it?" I chuckled.

"I'm in love!" He hugged himself and twirled like a little girl.

"Hahh?, Again, Loke?" I said a little sarcastically. "That's what you said about the previous 5 girls you met in the last two weeks. You really are a lion aren't you?"

"This one is different! Maybe I am a lion, but then she's the lamb. A really cute lamb." He rested his head into the palm of his hand and stared into space with hearts in his eyes. "I'm going to try and steal her heart! Wish me luck Lucy-chan!" He said determined, clenching his fists in front of his chest.

"Hai, hai" I smirked. _Loke really is such a playboy. I wonder if this time he'll really fall in love. _With my head still in my palms I tilted it looking at my orange-haired friend's back as he walked away. Then suddenly he was inches in front of me again with that playboy smile of his.

"Lucy-chan, you sure, that you're not in love with me?" He said with that same look he gives all the other girls.

"As if!" I kicked him out of my class, agitated. My classmates, even Natsu stared at me because of my behavior. _Shit, my 'Erza' is showing! _I quickly took a seat and acted as if nothing happened.

**Narrator's POV**

The bell sounded again. This time, because school was finished for the day. Outside the school building Levy an Juvia waited for their friend.

"Lu-chan~!" the short bluenette called out to her friend as she came walking along between the crowd of students making their way out.

"Levi-chan, Juvia." Lucy greeted. "By the way, where's Erza?"

"Erza told Juvia that she still had work to finish, and that Juvia and you girls can go home without her." Juvia stated.

"It can't be helped, I guess." Levy sighed.

The girls then made their way back home, to Fairy Hills.

Jellal was the only one left in his class. Everyone had left already. It was quiet. He sighed "I might as well get some school work done, since I won't be doing any at home." He was quietly scribbling a pencil in his notebook, making exercises like they were drawings. Then the door slid open. Jellal looked up as he saw a scarlet-haired girl enter.

"Oh, I didn't realize anyone was still here. Anyway, I'm closing up so," Her words indicating that he should leave. He didn't flinch however. He just turned back to his homework. Her eyebrow twitched when she realized he'd ignored her. She made her way over to his table and slammed her hands on the surface. "Are you done?" she asked abruptly.

Jellal slowly raised his head and combed his hair on the side of his head with his fingers. Before long he knew she was inches away from him, staring deep into his eyes and getting closer by the second as she leaned over his table. Out of shock and embarrassment he stood up, his face glowing red.

She chuckled at the sight. "Alright then." She smiled at him. The scarlet-haired girl made her way back to the door. "When you're done, close up." She threw a ring of keys onto his table. "Put them in the desk drawer in the student council room." All Jellal could do was gawk. She left, giving him a small wave.

The blue-haired boy sat back down. "What just happened" he covered his face with his hand, trying to calm down the red in his cheeks. "That girl…"

- Chapter One, End-


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

"What just happened?" Jellal sat flabbergasted looking up at the ceiling. He softly exhaled. '_Never mind, just forget about it. It's not like you're going to see her again or anything.' _ Another exhale. He quickly finished his homework and picked up his books, placing them into his bag. He noticed the keys on the table. _'Wait a minute… she just left me to do her work, that girl! Who does she think I am?!' _ But in the end he did as he was told. After all, he was too nice, even though he wasn't social with girls and tried to avoid or ignore them most of the time.

He locked the classroom and placed the keys where the scarlet had told him to. Then the blue-haired boy saw himself out of the school building and headed home. As he approached the residential area, where he and his friends shared a house, he read the name on a stone ridge 'Fairy Hills'. He didn't like the name, but it was the best place he could find closest to school. He, Natsu, Gray and Gajeel have known each other since middle school and decided to rent a house together. Jellal approached his house. He went up the steps onto the terrace. He slipped his hand into his bag looking for his house keys. That's when he heard a noise coming from next door.

"Levy! I'm going it for a while! Be right back!" a familiar voice shouted.

Jellal peered over. A scarlet-haired girl came out through the front door. Instead of her usual uniform she was wearing ripped skinny jeans and a white shirt with elbow-length sleeves and black leather boots. She also had a helmet in her hand. His jaw dropped. _'It's the girl from earlier! She lives next to me? Just when I thought I'd never have to see her again…' _As she was closing the door she noticed him staring at her and froze. She awkwardly smiled and waved at him, then slowly, tucking her hair behind her ear, made herself over to the black motorcycle, which was parked in front of the house, put her helmet on and started it up. She glanced back at Jellal before racing off.

Jellal gulped. "I need to calm down." He told himself. He could hear his own heart thump. Quickly he went inside and slammed the door shut, leaning against it. Gajeel who came down the stairs, noticed him pondering to himself.

"Yo, Jellal, you back?" Jellal didn't reply. "You feelin sick? Your face is weird." Gajeel raised an eyebrow. Jellal took a breath and tried composing himself.

"No, its nothing" He walked past his friend, up the stairs and headed towards his room, the last one on the left.

"What's up with him?" Gajeel mumbled, making his way to the kitchen.

Erza returned home. She stepped of the black motorcycle and took of her helmet. Her hair flowed in the breeze. The Titania looked to the left, the house where she had seen the blue-haired boy from before, hoping to see him again. For some reason she was interested in him. She walked up to the door, pulled the handle down and pushed the door open.

"What should I do" Erza heard Lucy's voice say.

"Juvia thinks you should do it. If you are preoccupied, you wont be Juvia's love rival for her Gray-sama." That sounded like Juvia's voice. They seemed to be coming from the kitchen.

"It's not like that at all! I'm not interested in Gray!"

"And yet you call him by his first name."

"JUVIA. Levy help me out here."

"Juvia calm down, Lu-chan isn't interested in Gray" That one seemed like Levy.

"Even you, Levy say Gray-sama's name so casually!?"

"MOU! Lets just stop talking about Gray. Né, Levy, what do you think I should do?"

"I don't know, Lu-chan. It should be your decision…"

"Eh… what should I do?"

"Do what?" Erza walked in. She set her sights on a confused Lucy with her hands in her hair, who's head was resting on the table, a pouting Juvia with arms crossed, who was facing away from Lucy and Levy, and a Levy whom was trying to cheer up her fellow bluenette.

"What are you girls talking about?" Erza asked again and took a seat next to Lucy, across from Juvia.

"Natsu asked Lucy if she could tutor him, but she's not sure if she should accept." Levy filled her in.

"Is that so?" Erza leaned on the back of the chair and stared at the ceiling.

"Is that all you have to say!?" Lucy looked at Erza. "What do you think I should do, Erza?"

Erza exhaled. She closed her eyes "Natsu Dragneel?" calmly asking, with her eyes still closed and facing the ceiling.

"Yes, him!" The blond exclaimed.

Erza shot up and looked at Lucy, raising her index finger. "Oh, Lucy, I remember you telling me he was 'kinda cute' a while ago." Levy began to giggle.

"We're not talking about that!"The blond shouted.

"So, tutor, huh?" Lucy nodded attentively looking at the scarlet for her opinion. "I think you should tutor him. I've seen his scores, he needs it."

Lucy let her head fall, kind of disappointed. "I kind of hoped you wouldn't say that."

"Come on, Lucy! Help out your classmate." Levy said with a sadistic smile on her face.

"Juvia agrees." Even Juvia popped in.

"Hai hai…" the blond felt defeated.

It was starting to get dark. Erza and Lucy were getting ready for their part-time job. Lucy worked in a pastry shop and Erza was a waitress in a casino. Lucy usually worked in the afternoon but they had asked her to fill in. Since she was getting paid for it she didn't mind. She also gets her allowance each month, which isn't a small amount of money. Erza on the other hand was accustomed to working till late, despite of her daily routines as student council president and older sister figure to the others. Even though she was under aged she had grown useful to the manager, whom was someone she knew since she was a child, and her brute strength would come in handy if fights were to break out. Levy and Juvia didn't have to work today. Levy helped out at the library, aside from also doing the same at the one in school. Juvia was an assistant and organizer in an accountant's office.

Erza generally worked every night except weekends. Lucy worked every weekday afternoon aside from Wednesday. Juvia didn't have a vast day or time. She'd be called beforehand if there was work to do or if she was needed. Levy was in the school library everyday school day during club activities. From Monday to Wednesday she'd be in the Magnolia Library not too far from Fairy High.

"Juvia! Levy! We're off, I'll be back by nine!" Lucy shouted to the two bluenettes in the livingroom.

"Later!" Erza waved to the two. She handed Lucy a pink helmet, and put a black one over her head. Both of them got on the motorbike and Lucy put her arms around Erza's waist and held tightly, knowing the redhead drove like she was a professional racer.

"E-Erza try not to ride to fast this t-t-time" Lucy afraid for her life.

"I got it." Even though she said that she ignored the blond's request, and sped down the street. Lucy screamed hugging Erza even tighter.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRZZZZZZZZZAAAAA!" You could hear Lucy's scream fading in the distance.

In the house next door Jellal noticed them speed by. He was reading in the living-room, and glanced out the window. "So the blond lives there too, huh?" he smirked to himself. He stood up and went to the basement, their game-room, where Natsu and Gray were playing videogames. Gajeel watched from the sidelines while drinking a beer. Jellal plopped down on the couch next to the big guy.

"Beer?" Gajeel offered.

"No, I'm good." Jellal replied. Gajeel placed the glass bottle back on the table and drank from his own.

"So what's the score?" The bluenette asked.

"YES! I won! Woohoo! I'm all fired up!" Natsu yelled through the room, jumping up.

"Now it's tied" Gajeel answered, chuckling at the sight of his salmon-haired friend fist-pumping in success.

"You just got lucky, ya damn pyro!" Gray exclaimed.

"What did you say, droopy eyes!?"

"You heard me, sappy eyes!" They were at it again.

Gajeel leaned back and sighed in frustration. "Geez, you damn idiots never change!" he grunted. They looked at Gajeel both with an eyebrow raised.

"By the way, Natsu, did you still ask that blond to tutor you?" Jellal said, changing the subject. Both Gajeel and Gray tried keeping themselves from laughing, but they couldn't and laughter filled the basement. Jellal stared at them in confusion.

"He got rejected" Gray sniggered.

"I didn't get rejected! She's gonna give me an answer tomorrow, okay?!" Natsu said irritated.

"You sure about that?" Gajeel said sarcastically. Natsu glared at him.

Jellal couldn't help but chuckle.

The next morning Natsu stared at the empty seat by the window, Lucy's seat. The bell sounded and class was about to begin. Macao-sensei entered the classroom and so the lessons started.

"She's not here today…" Natsu muttered.

"Maybe she just didn't wanna give you an answer" Gray uninterested.

"You think so?" He turned to his raven-haired friend, finally grasping the possibility.

"Who knows" Gray still uninterested.

Natsu laid his head on the table and turned gloomier than the day before. "You're probably right…"

"Baka, I was just joking around" Gray tried cheering him up.

"Sure…" he replied in his gloominess.

During the entire class they had to listen to Macao-sensei's voice talking nonsense. Or that's what Natsu thought at least, since he couldn't understand anything. He was actually explaining a not too complex math problem. The symbols and numbers danced in his head.

"Excuse me for being late. I was helping the student council president." A voice caught Natsu's attention. The math period was nearly finished when Lucy walked in.

"Heartfillia, my class is almost over. Take a seat." She speed walked over to her spot next to the window.

Natsu's mood was lifted as he saw the blond with glasses take her seat.

"Told ya" Gray pushed him by the shoulder.

"I wonder if I should walk up to her after class, or if I should wait until she comes up to me..." Natsu thought aloud.

"Are you an idiot? Let her come to you. You don't want to be pushy, right?" Gray advised.

"I guess you're right, huh…"

"I'll do it." Lucy said calmly. Natsu grinned wider than before. Suddenly he hugged her, shocking her entirely.

"Thank you, Lucy!" he let go and started celebrating by himself, cheering and dancing in the hallway they were in.

Lucy crossed her arms and giggled. "Hey! But there are conditions."

Natsu stopped and looked at her questioningly. "Conditions? What conditions?" He tilted his head slightly.

"One!" she raised a finger in front of his face. "You must be committed to studying. I don't tutor slackers."

Natsu looked at her with a nervous expression.

"Two!" she raised another finger. "You must never miss our study sessions or be late."

Natsu's sweat dropped. She was so serious, not like the day before. She was quiet at awkward and afraid to talk to him.

"Three." She smirked. Now with three fingers before his face. "If you disobey any of my conditions… I wont help you anymore." She smiled sweetly, but to him it was so evil, almost stabbing him.

"Hai…" He said softly with a shaky voice.

"Then we have an agreement?" she offered him a hand.

Natsu nodded determined. "I'm all fired up!" He shook her hand.

Lucy smiled again. This time a genuine one. He stared into her chocolate brown eyes. She seemed almost… cute. Her smile disappeared. She noticed him staring and got flustered. Quickly she pulled her hand back and turned around, her face facing down.

"Then I'll be going. I'll let you know when our first study session is. Bye" Lucy tried to keep her voice cool. She walked away and turned her head a little, seeing the salmon-haired boy still standing there. It made her smile again and her cheeks glow just a bit.

In another corner a fan-girl watched on. She wasn't too happy with the situation. She hid herself and stuck her back against the wall. "Natsu? Asking that girl.. to tutor him?! How dare she accept! Tch, I have to report this." The girl pulled out her phone and started typing a message.

_News on Natsu! _

_He asked some blond to tutor him. _

_She accepted. _

_What are we going to do?_

"And... send~" she sang, touching the button on her screen. Not too long after she received a message back.

_For now just find out what you can about that girl._

The girl smiled. "With pleasure" She placed the phone back into her handbag, walking into the same hallway the two were but going the opposite direction.

It was quite quiet. The only thing you could hear is the sound of water splashing echoed through the pool area. Juvia was practicing. As captain of the swim team she had to stay in shape. It was getting cold so Juvia decided to end todays practice. She was sitting on the side of the swimming pool, when she heard footsteps. A raven-haired boy came into the pool area.

"Gray-sama?" Juvia turned to him.

"Oh, Juvia, you were here?" He said

"Did Gray-sama come to watch Juvia swim?" She had sparkles in her eyes and it seemed as if hearts were floating above her head.

"No, I was just looking for some cold air."

"I see. Gray-sama likes the cold, doesn't he?" She asked again. She looked down into the pool water.

"I guess." He inhaled.

"Juvia is probably a bother to you. She will leave now." Juvia pulled her legs from the water and walked to her towel, hung on one of the benches on the side. Her head was lowered as she walked over to the girls locker room.

"Juvia." His voice echoed through the room. She stopped when she heard him say her name. "That time. I'm sorry, I suddenly left because of that message."

She clutched her fists against the towel that was wrapped around her. "Juvia does not mind. She was already grateful that Gray-sama agreed on the date at that time." She softly smiled to herself with a sad face and walked away.

Gray had a slight concerned expression. "You say that, but…" He sighed. "I'm not sure I believe you."

Gajeel was in the library. He had to pick out books from a list he had for literature class. Once he had done so he went to the front desk. A small blue-haired girl was busy with files and boxes. Her back was turned to him and he grew irritated that she was taking her time.

"Hey, shrimp! You gonna help me or not?" He grunted with his fingers ticking the desk.

"Oh sorry, I'll be right with you." She turned her head and smiled. It seemed like she was looking for something.

"Well, hurry up!" He put the books on the desk and crossed his arms.

She went behind a bookshelf and kept on searching. From time to time she would grunt out of annoyance, cause she couldn't find what she was looking for.

"Oi! Shrimp! I don't have all day!" He yelled again.

She now irritated, stomped her way onto the chair behind the desk and slammed her hands atop of it, glaring at Gajeel. "My name is LEVY not shrimp! You don't have to yell, okay! It's a library for Pete's sake! Shut up! Now, I have been having a really bad day. The least you can do is wait a little, but no! Everything has to be done your way, huh?! Well I'm already over the edge, so don't PUSH ME!"

Her angry look shocked Gajeel as the sweat dropped on the side of his face. He gulped nervously. She pulled the books he had placed on the table over to her side and gave them a stamp and wrote down something inside and into a register.

"Name?" She still had an angry tone in her voice.

"Gajeel Redfox" his voice a bit shaky.

"Sign here" she slid over the register and he wrote his name where she had indicated. She checked everything and closed it. "Okay, you're good to go."

Gajeel quickly took the books and left the library as fast as his legs could carry.

"Whats with that chick?!" he said rubbing the side of his neck. Thinking back about her reaction he smirked to himself. "An interesting little shrimp, is what she is."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update and all... been kind of busy and searching for stuff to write about. Thank you so much for your reviews, fav's and follows! I hope i get more XD. Oh and i'd love to hear more from you guys about the story :) I always love advice and if you have critics, that's good too.**_

* * *

___**Chapter 3**_

It was a peaceful Saturday morning, birds were chirping and rays of light beamed through the edges of Natsu's curtain. He was snuggled against his pillow and still sleeping. Gray crept into the pyro's room, slowly inching his way towards the sleeping… not so beauty. Gosh the drool wasn't a pretty sight. Gray held his mouth trying not to laugh. He had permanent marker in his hand. Carefully he drew on a weird-ass looking mustache, a circle around one eye, supposedly a looking glass, cat whiskers and a very thick unibrow. He giggled to himself as he made himself out of the room. He was about to go down the stairs when he tripped over Happy, Natsu's very blue cat, sending him down the stairs. He rubbed the back of his head and back.

"HAPPY! NATSU GET A BELL FOR THAT STUPID CAT OF YOURS!" He yelled back at Natsu's room. Natsu smiled to himself, like he was having a nice dream, still cuddling his pillow. "Aye sir" he whispered.

* * *

It was around an hour to noon now. Natsu rubbed his eyes and stretched out sitting up on his bed. He tossed the red covers aside, sleepily getting up. He yawned. His stomach grumbled, he was hungry of course. That would be the usual reason he got up, otherwise he would just sleep the whole day. Rubbing his eyes, he made his way down to the kitchen, where Jellal, Gajeel and Gray were sitting at the table. Gajeel was eating a sandwich, Gray drinking an ice-cold smoothy and Jellal was reading the newspaper.

"Ohayo…" Natsu walked in, still rubbing his eyes and yawning, and took a seat next to Gray.

Gray immediately turned his face away and tried to suppress his laughter, which didn't work. Gajeel spit out his food and started laughing like a joker. Jellal didn't notice at first but when the two started cracking up he put down the paper and stared at Natsu for a good while before letting out a "ppffftt" and also cracking up like the two others. The salmon-haired boy, as dense as he was, could only wonder why they were laughing.

"What!?" Natsu spouted out.

Jellal wiped the tears out of the corner of his eyes, still sniggering a bit. "Its nothing, Natsu."

"Tch" the pink-haired boy turned his face away from them. He got up and made himself some food… more like a mountain load of food. Three sandwiches, a giant bowl of cereal, a dozen pancakes that were left over from this morning and a cinnamon bun. His friends' laughing died down. They couldn't help but wonder how he could eat all of that.

"Yo, flame-brain… you sure you gonna eat all 'a that?" His raven-haired friend, sitting next to him questioned him. He got a simple nod as an answer as he stuffed his face with food.

"It looks even too much for you, Salamander" Gajeel jumped in.

The bluenette, sitting across from Natsu, smirked and went back to reading the paper in his hands. The two others watched, much to their surprise, as their friend finished off his late breakfast and exhaled much to his content.

"Man, when it comes to food, ya don't mess around." Gajeel crossed his arms.

"I'll say" Gray scratched the back of his head.

Right next door the girls were having a lazy Saturday. Juvia was slouched over the sofa, changing channels to see what was on. Her cousin, Levy, sat on the far side of said sofa, trying to finish her book. Since it was the scarlet's turn, she was doing the laundry in the basement. Lucy came into the living-room, where her blue-haired friends were, with a batch of freshly backed cookies. Juvia and Levy sat up as she put the plate on the black coffee-table.

"Waaahh~ Lu-chan, they look so good!"

"Don't just stare at them, dig in!" the blond giggled. Both of them each took one.

"Juvia loves them! Very tasty, Lucy-san" Juvia said with sparkles in her eyes.

Lucy giggled again. "I'm glad you like them."

"Are they chocolate chip?" Levy asked still chewing and taking another off the plate.

Lucy nodded once with a smile. "oh yeah, that reminds me… Erza! I made cookies!" She yelled through the house.

The scarlet-haired girl walked into the room and tucked her hair behind her ear. "What's all the commotio-" Erza froze as she saw a plate of chocolate chip cookies on the table. Her fingers twitched for a second. Within a flash she was plopped on the sofa between her two friends, holding a cookie with both hands and eating it like a rabbit.

"Ehhhhh?" Juvia leaned away from Erza, wondering how she got there so suddenly. She sat next to her like an angel rabbit, just focused on what she had in her hands.

'Ting!' came from the kitchen. "Oh I guess the other batch is done." Lucy skipped back into the kitchen. After she had took them out, she placed them on the counter to cool for a bit and headed back to her friends. She took one of her cookies and let herself fall into a beanbag-chair. Nibbling on the chocolaty part, she took a glance at her watch. "Its already past noon." She sighed. "Maybe I should call Natsu to meet up some where…" she mumbled.

"hhhhhhmmmmmm?" Levy had a sly grin on her face. "You want to see Natsu" she placed her fingers on her lips. Erza and Juvia looked at the blond.

"Its not like that! For tutoring! TUTORING!" she tried defending herself.

"Is that what they call it these days?" Erza smirked.

Lucy slapped her forehead in frustration. _Sometimes I just think Erza plays dumb on purpose!_

"My, my, Lucy, Juvia didn't know you were that type of person." Juvia also entered the teasing session, and placed her hand on her cheek.

"Wha-! Juvia too?! UUUGGHHH you guys are the worst." Lucy pouted sinking deeper into the beanbag-chair.

The tree of them chuckled with each other.

"Come on, Lucy, were only teasing" Erza waved her hand up and down. The two others smiled at her.

"You should call him." Levy said.

"Juvia thinks so too." Juvia added.

Lucy sat up. "Even if I wanted to, I don't have his number so…"

"I have it" The three looked at Erza, who was waving with her phone. "What?"

"Why do you have Natsu's number" Lucy asked in confusion.

"I'm student council president."

"That's not an answer" Lucy protested.

"Hai hai, just take the number." Erza tossed her phone at Lucy.

She stared at the scarlet's phone for a while. "What's wrong?" Erza asked.

"How come your phone is still in good shape… It should be trashed and broken after the third month…" Lucy scratched the side of her head.

"Shut up and take the number!" Erza threw a pillow at her.

Back at the boys' , Natsu was just about to take a shower when he saw himself in the mirror. "GRAY! YOU SHITHEAD ICEFREAK STRIPPER! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY FACE!"

Gray and Gajeel, who were in the living-room, heard Natsu's yelling.

"You better hide" Gajeel said drinking out of his cup.

"Jup." Gray quickly jumped over the couch, took his jacket and skedaddled out the house telling Gajeel he'd be out for a bit.

Natsu tried everything he could trying to remove the permanent marker off of his face. Layers of soap were on his face, then they were washed off. This was repeated a number of times. As he was washing his face his phone rang in the other room. The doors were open so he could hear it clearly, even though water was flowing over his face. Taking a towel and wiping his face, he walked over to it and answered.

"Yo"

"Natsu?" He heard a familiar voice on the line.

"Luigi?! How'd you get my number?"

"Its LUCY! GEEZ… tch, Erza gave it to me."

"Erza…?" He thought he'd heard that name before. _Erza… so familiar… where..?_

"The Student Council President." She tried giving him a hint.

"Ah!... that girl!" As Natsu thought to himself, he could remember his first impression of her. _Scary… She's the scary redhead from the other day… _He laughed nervously.

Lucy sighed on the other line. "Anyway, do you want to meet up for our study-session?"

"uh…, yeah sure, What time?"

"Two 'o clock, I'll meet you at Magnolia library" She stated.

Natsu looked at the clock on his nightstand. It was already 1.30pm. "Two… 'o clock…" _How the heck am I gonna get this crap off my face by two 'o clock?! GRAY I'M GONNA KILL YOU!_

"Great! I'll see you there. Bye-bye." She said gleefully

"Ha-hai…"

"Oh and Natsu?" She started again.

"hm?" He listened to what was coming next. _Please be something good! _ He crossed his fingers.

"Don't be late." She hung up leaving Natsu flabbergasted with a phone against his ear.

He rushed back to the bathroom and tried everything in his power to remove the black markings from his face. _This isn't good! She can't see me like this! I look like a weirdo! Get off! DAMN IT! What did he use?! Super waterproof non removable marker?! _"GRRAAAYYY!" Even during the shower he tried washing, and brushing it off. But when he got out it still wasn't completely gone, more like light gray now. He groaned in frustration.

* * *

Lucy was ready to head out. She wore her pink pleaded shirt, a white top with a dark- blue jacket and ballet slippers the same color as her jacket. "I'm leaving now!" she yelled through the house.

"Wait, Lucy!" that stopped her from opening the door.

Juvia ran down the stairs with her bag and keys. She was wearing a white sundress and on her way over to her friend she had slipped a light brown overcoat over her shoulders. "Juvia can bring you there. She also has some stuff to do at the library." She proclaimed.

"Did they call you, just now?" her blond friend asked.

"Yes, Juvia needs to pick up a few things"

Lucy nodded and they walked over to the garage on the right side of their house. Juvia started up her car, a blue mini cooper with a white roof. The girls had saved up some money and given it to her as a birthday present last year. Since her work also involves running errands and going to various places to pick up stuff, the car came in very handy. Juvia is very grateful to her friends for giving it to her.

"Do you want to pick something up on the way? Coffee or lunch perhaps?" Juvia asked starting up the car.

"Fine with me" Lucy answered.

The car left the driveway and headed into town.

Natsu ran down stairs, with a red checkered shirt over a white sleeveless one and a pair of jeans on and carrying his schoolbag with the books he needed. _Ten minutes, ten minutes. I cant be late. I absolutely CANNOT be late. _He pulled his scarf off the coat hanger in the hall and ran out the door, wrapping the scarf around his neck. Jellal, whom Natsu had begged to take him there, had already started the car and was waiting for him in front. He hopped onto the leather seat next to the blue-haired boy.

"Natsu, don't throw up in my car." He glared.

The salmon-haired boy gulped and quickly nodded. As they drove to the library he tried suppressing his motion sickness as much as possible.

Gajeel was watching television and eating popcorn. No work on a Saturday. It was quiet, except for sounds from the tv. His phone rang, and Gajeel in his lazy state tried reaching for it. It was to far for him if he stayed on his back so he was forced to get up. "What!?" he grunted.

"Is it safe?" he heard Gray on the other line. Gajeel sniggered.

"Yeah, he left just now." He heard the sound of the call being ended and in no time Gray walked though the front door and slouched next to Gajeel.

"I brought beer" Gray handed him the six-pack.

"Just what I need."

Lucy waited for Natsu at the giant wooden doors of Magnolia library. Natsu ran towards her with a minute to spare.

"Lucy…" he caught his breath "I'm on time right?" He looked at Lucy who was staring at him with wide eyes. "Lucy?" Then the blond suddenly started laughing, making everyone in the area glance their way. _Oh right… the drawing on my face…_ He massaged his temple.

"S-ahah- sorry" She giggled.

"You done laughing?" he said a little agitated.

"Sorry, geez…" she turned away. "Oh these are for you" she handed him two of three paper bags she had in her hands. His eyes lightened up a bit. "I wasn't sure what to get you, so I just bought a croussant. Oh and the other is some of the cookies I made." She smiled.

He let out a small chuckle. "Thanks, Luce." She could've sworn his eyes were sparkling as he gave her a grin. "Let's go in" She awkwardly nodded, following him to the study corner and writing their names down in the register.

Lucy started with math. As she highlighted the parts he needed to remember an wrote down important notes, he stared at her. _She looks so different without glasses. And she looks… kinda… cute._

"Kawaii" he said softly.

"Eh?" she looked back at him.

"Kawaii. As in you. You look very cute today." he said calmly.

Her cheeks turned red out of embarrassment. She turned away. _He's doing it on purpose to get you to soften up. Don't fall for it, Lucy. But what if he means it? Ugghh! Get yourself together! You are just his tutor. Don't be fraternized by sweet words! Guys are guys after all. _"Stop it" she said bluntly. "Stop flirting, Natsu. You should concentrate on studying." She gave him a serious look.

Natsu exhaled and leaned back into his chair. Since it didn't seem like he was getting serious she pushed on some problems for him to solve. "Here. Make them"

"Hah?" he looked at her confused.

She sighed. "Look, I can't help you, if I don't know what you're doing wrong."

He gave it a shot. As she looked at his mistakes, she played with her pencil. "Well… you're not too far off. You just got lost in the middle of them." Lucy then started explaining to him what he was doing and how it was supposed to be. Then she explained everything from beginning to end. He wasn't giving her too much trouble and actually listened attentively.

Juvia was at the front desk. An old woman came to her with a box of copied books and files. "Here you are, little lady" the woman smiled.

"Oh, thank you. It's much more than Juvia had in mind." She took the box and walked in the direction she had come from. That's when she saw Lucy and Natsu through the glass wall, separating the study area from the rest. Lucy was smiling and looking on while Natsu was writing something on paper. He glanced at her and back at his paper. He said something and smiled to himself. She nodded while almost staring at him. They almost looked like a couple. Juvia smirked and quickly showed her way out and to her car. "Ganbatte né, Lucy." She giggled to herself.

* * *

It was almost six. The library was about to close. "Let's call it a day." Lucy said to Natsu, who already saw numbers and symbols dancing in front of his face. "Finally" he moaned. They both walked out.

"How are you getting home?" He asked her.

"Uh, I think I'll take the bus, probably."

"You can hitch a ride with me if you want, ya know. A friend is comin to get me. I'm sure he wouldn't mind." Natsu implied.

"No, it's alright. I don't want to impose." She said waving her hand.

"I insist." He ginned. Natsu took his phone and dialed Jellal's number. "Yo, Jellal. Can u come and get me?" he paused for a moment. "Yeah, I know… yeah… no… Will you just come and get me already?! … Okay! … Oh, by the way Lucy's gonna ride with us… Yes… No, I asked her… Just get over here!" He hung up and ruffled his hair. "That guy…" Natsu grunted.

"Is everything okay? That seemed kind of like I'm being problematic."

"Proble- what? No he's just like that, that smartass… He's kinda scary at times though…"

Soon Jellal pulled up in a black BMW. Lucy jumped in the back while Natsu sat next to his friend. They headed back to Fairy Hills.

"Thanks for taking me home… uh…"

"Jellal" He mentioned his name and smiled at her.

She happily smiled back.

"So where do you live, Luce?" Natsu asked her.

She was about to say something when Jellal jumped in. "Don't worry. I know where you live."

Both of them stared at Jellal. They tensed up.

"How'd you-" Natsu said almost speechless.

He laughed softly. "Don't worry, I'm not interested in your girlfriend."

"She's/I'm not my/his girlfriend!" They both said simultaneously which made the driver chuckle again. Who would've thought Jellal had a sense of humor. Lucy faced away and looked at her surroundings pas by. Natsu awkwardly looked back at Jellal.

"How _do_ you know where she lives." He asked again.

"I saw her with that red-head friend of hers the other day." He answered.

"Oh" was his reply.

As Jellal pulled, Natsu couldn't help but wonder why they went home first.

"Why'd you drop me home first?" He asked.

"This is where she lives." Jellal said like nothing was the matter.

"Huh? She lives at our place?" The dense salmon-haired boy questioned.

"What are you talking about, Natsu, this is my house." Lucy jumped out of the backseat.

The bluenette looked at the both of them trying to start an argument. "She lives next door, Natsu. We live over there." He pointed to the left.

"What!?" Both of them said in unison again, looking at the blue-haired boy in the driver's seat. They couldn't believe it.


End file.
